Chuck Vs the Force
by Random69uk
Summary: A young LAPD Officer needs help cracking a case so guess who she turns too. Takes place about 3-4 months after the end of season two. RATED FOR STRONG LANGUAGE
1. Who you gonna call?

_**I do not own Chuck or any of the characters ... yada yada ... you know the drill. **_

-- Chuck Vs the Force --

A young LAPD Officer needs help cracking a case so guess who she turns too.

**Authors Notes: **

_Hi Folks, _

_Ok, so maybe it's bad form to start a new story when you haven't finished the last one but I'm doing it anyway. This started off as just a one-shot until I got a bit carried away. Not really sure where it's going yet so if you have any ideas feel free to add them to the comments. Not beta'd so mistakes are me. _

**Last, important details: **Take place about3-4 months after the end of season two. _Italics_ are flashback's of Deb's thought bubbles.

**CAUTION – RATED FOR STRONG LANGUAGE **

* * *

Chapter 1 – Who you gonna call?

* * *

_The first thing she noticed when she open the door was his eyes. Deep brown and soulful, She would have got lost it them if he hadn't spoken._

"_Chuck Bartowski, Nerd Herder on-call, you rang about a computer emergency?"_

_Suddenly very conscience of the fact she's only wearing t-shirt and panties she tried to hide a blush as she ushered him in to the apartment. "Yeah it's my laptop it was working fine all day but now it won't turn on, just keeps making this horrible grinding noise."_

"_Sounds like the hard drives gone"._

"_Fuck, is that bad? My brother's party is tomorrow and everything's on that fucking piece of crap._

"_Wow! Someone needs to wash their mouth out with soap and water". He said it good naturedly but she could tell he didn't like the bad language. _

"_Sorry, guess I've been hanging around the guys at work to much. You think you can fix it?" she said pointing to the laptop he was now sitting in front of._

"_Well you're probably going to need a new drive but I should be able to get your data off. Might take a while though, Could be along night."_

"_You want some coffee?" She said now secretly pleased the laptop had chosen to break down. _

* * *

LAPD Police Officer Debora McClain looked over at the non-descript office of Orion Computer Services. Taking another look down at the piece of paper she'd gotten from the creepy guy at the Buy More. _Yeah, this is the place._

She checked herself in the mirror. According to her police file she had brown eyes. That always annoyed her. They were more Hazel with flecks of green but of course the system didn't have that as an option. _Fucking computers_. She had her long auburn hair pulled back into a tight bun as it always was when she's in uniform. For a second she considered applying some make up but decided against it. Getting out of the patrol car she picked up the laptop from the passenger seat and headed across the parking lot. _I wonder if he will remember me? _

Testing the door she found it was unlocked so she stepped through. The office was deserted. What desks there were mostly empty, a pile of flat pack furniture lay still to be assembled against one wall. From behind the door at the end of the room she heard someone call out

"Hello, is someone there?"

"Officer McClain, LAPD. I'm looking for a Charles Bartowski."

The door opened and a tall curly haired man stepped out.

"That's me, have I done something wrong? "

_God he hasn't changed at all_

"No Mr Bartowski, I was actually wondering if you could help us out"

"Oh... mm ok." He said before looking around the room. "Sorry about the mess. We only moved in a couple of days ago and we haven't had a chance to get everything setup.

"Yes, the man at the Buy More said you were starting a new company?"

"Yeah, Figured It was time to go into business for myself. It's got to beat being stuck behind that Nerdherd desk right?"

"So you work alone?"

" Ehh no. I have a partner John. He's not really into the technical stuff but he's got some contacts that'll help us get off the ground. Oh and then there's my girlfriend Sarah, She's going to handle sales."

_A girlfriend?. Damn it. Why are all the good ones taken?_

"You said you needed some help?"

"Yes, Mr Bartowski I was hoping you could help us with a little computer problem" She said indicating the laptop she was holding.

"Call me Chuck. What sort of problem?"

"We need to access the data on this laptop but its encrypted. I was hoping you'd take a look at it"

"I'll take a look but why me. I'm just a nerd who used to work at the Buy More. Don't you have your own people for these sorts of things?"

"We do, but they already said it was impossible. Some feature build into the software. If you try an access the data without the code it wipes the drive. Or something like that, I'm not really a computer person."

"Ok, but doesn't really explain why you came to me officer."

_Busted_

Debora tried to stay calm but couldn't help the slight hesitation that crept into her voice "Well.. well you see we have actually met before. A few years ago you helped fix my laptop. When our guys couldn't get anywhere I thought of you."

_Nice one Deb's. Way to sound like a fucking spaz. _

Debora tried not to look into his eyes and he searched her face trying to place it.

"I remember it was a failed hard drive right. You were sorting out something for your brothers birthday.

_He remembers! Yeah!.. ok try not to smile _

Debora nodded as Chuck continued.

"Wow.. that must of been what two, maybe three years ago . I must have made quite some impression if I'm the first person you think of."

_Don't blush, don't blush..... Fuck, To late._

"Um yeah. You seemed very.."

_Cute_

"Competent."

_Nice save... now lets try not to fuck it up this time Deb's _

"So do you think you can handle me... I mean **it**, the **laptop**. Do you think you can get past the encryption?

_So that would be a no then... _

Chuck just smiled and said_ "_I'll see what I can do. Of course it'd help if you actually gave me the laptop first"

Debora realising that she was holding the offending item and quickly passed it across. Chuck took it from her and set in up one of the empty desk. Plugging in the power he disappeared into the back before returning with a small bag and a portable hard drive.

Chuck connected up the drive to the laptop and then dug a USB memory stick out from the bag. Chuck checked it was the right one before inserting it into the laptop.

Deb watched as he powered on the computer, Holding down one of the keys as the display came to life. A new screen appeared with a blue background and Chuck whizzed through the menus. She couldn't really follow what he was up to but it was clear he knew what he was doing. After a few seconds the blue screen disappeared and the laptop rebooted.

This time around Chuck left the keyboard alone until a new screen appeared with a black background and large yellow text. Deb just got a quick glance of the screen before Chuck started hitting buttons and other menu's appeared. As the first screen had said DECRPT V9 REV_CHK003 she figured it must be some sort of decryption software. After a few more seconds a large process bar appeared on the screen and Chuck leaned back in his chair.

"Ok, this could take a few minutes. Do you want coffee while we wait?"

Deb, who had perched herself on the edge of the desk whilst Chuck worked, stood up in amazement.

"What! You mean you can do it?

"It's already done. I'm just waiting for it to finish copying the decrypted date to the external drive as a backup.

_Holy Shit! Theo looked at that drive for like three days before he said it couldn't be done. Fuck me sideways and call me Shirley! _

* * *

Deb practically skipped back into the Station house. Chuck was just like she remembered, smart, funny and not to mention super cute with that tight little ass. Oh and then there was the laptop. That was just the icing on the cake. The Captain was going to have a fit when he found out. It was going to be perfect. No more vice, No more hanging out with hookers and dealing with scumbag pimps. No way, this was her big break. Detective Debora McClain, Homicide. It sounded good, she couldn't wait.

"McClain, where the hell do you think your going?"

_Fuck, Lt Rodriguez. What does that brown nosing bitch want now? _

"Lieutenant?"

"Cut the crap, who said you could check out evidence from the New Dawn case? Don't try and deny it."

_Fuck you too bitch_

"I wasn't going too. I just wanted to check something. I thought some fresh eyes might help."

_Because some of us do actual police work instead of blowing the press at every opportunity. _

"Last time I checked **Officer** McClain you were assigned to vice not homicide. Maybe you should try and remember that."

"Does there seem to be a problem Maria" said Captain Sinclair walking over.

"No Captain, I was just reminding Officer McClain that she needs authorisation before checking out evidence. "

"McClain, Is this true? You should know better than that."

"Sorry Captain, I just had an idea for the New Dawn case. I know a guy who I thought could help. We'd given up on the laptop so I didn't think it would hurt."

"New Dawn, That's a homicide case. I'm sorry but I agree with the lieutenant. You should concentrate on your own case work. Now you'd best return that to evidence straight away. I don't want to hear about you doing this again. What would your father think?"

At that both the lieutenant and the captain turned away and started walking up the hall.

_Oh, this is going to be fun_

"Don't you think someone should go through the files though? " She called after them.

Turning round the captain said "What did you say?"

Holding up the external drive she smiled at their puzzled faces. "My guy, he cracked the encryption. Got the whole thing right here." She said waving the drive smugly, just seeing the look of confusion and annoyance on the lieutenant's face made the earlier dressing down totally worth it.

_Got you that time motherfucker!_

_

* * *

_

Notes: Just out of interest the other names I toyed with for Chuck's company were:-

Computer Infrastructure Associates (mostly because I liked the idea of Chuck walking around wearing a t-shirt saying "I work for the CIA". In the same vain it was almost Network Security Annalists. I also played with making a Robocop reference with Orion Computer Professionals but I thought it sounded lame - but feel free to steal ideas, I have (as anyone who watches Dexter might have guessed).


	2. Quite a Guy

_**I do not own Chuck or any of the characters ... yada yada ... you know the drill. **_

--Chuck Vs the Force--

A young LAPD Officer needs help cracking a case so guess who she turns too.

**Authors Notes: **

_Hi Folks, _

_Ok, so maybe it's bad form to start a new story when you haven't finished the last one but I'm doing it anyway. This started off as just a one-shot until I got a bit carried away. Not really sure where it's going yet so if you have any ideas feel free to add them to the comments. Not beta'd so mistakes are me. _

**Last, important details: **Takes place about3-4 months after the end of season two. _Italics_ are flashback's of Deb's thought bubbles.

**CAUTION – RATED FOR STRONG LANGUAGE **

* * *

Chapter 2 – Quite a guy

* * *

Officer Debora McClain was having a good week. Thanks to her little magic trick with the laptop she had now been assigned to help with the New Dawn Case. Finally she had her chance at homicide, sure it was a temporary posting for now but she was confident she could turn it into a permanent reassignment. She just needed a moment to shine. True that wasn't going to be easy, particularly since Lt Rodriguez had her doing tedious background checks, most of which looked like a waste of time anyway. However Deb's was anything but a quitter. She was keeping her eyes an ears open, something was bound to come up.

There was another reason for her good mood. Ever since she'd brought him in on the case Deb's had found herself as the unofficial spokes person for one Chuck Bartowski, Sgt Theo Dobson, their head of Computer Crimes and resident Geek King was practically wetting himself at the chance to meet 'Her Guy' _God she loved the sound of that. _The fact she'd only met him twice didn't stop her from happily fielding question on what was rapidly turning in to her favourite subject. Naturally everyone assumed from her enthusiasm that they were an item and she had done nothing to dissuade the notion. If it wasn't for the small wrinkle of him already having a girlfriend she would be having her best week ever.

"How are you getting on with the background check on Carlson?"

_Great, just what I need. More words of wisdom from the uber bitch_

Lt Maria Rodriguez leaned over the desk and looked across at the screen Deb's had been working on. Deb's couldn't help but notice that she was wearing the cream v-neck top again, the one that shows off her impressive cleavage. The one the captain seems to like so much.

_Guess who's looking for another pay rise. Fucking whore_

"Nothing , same as the other three. No priors, no indication of a connection to the victim, Just another Bullshit waste of time."

"He lived in the area and matches the description we got off the Rosenberg girl. We had to check him out, it's not like these paedophiles walk around with membership badges."

"White, Black Hair, average height, average build, no identifying marks.. Yeah that really narrows it down. Like fuck it does. And lives in the area, Carlson lives ten Blocks from the victim, even further from the crime scene so he's not exactly a local. Like I said, it's a bullshit waste of time."

"Look McClain I know the cap said you could help but it's my investigation. You don't like how I'm running it you can go back to playing on street corners with your crack whore friends. Got it"

"Ladies" Both women looked round as Captain Sinclair approaches.

"Hey cap" Deb's says brightly

"Morning Trevor, love the tie. That colour really suits you" The lieutenant said smiling up at the Captain. "Anything I can help you with?"

_Jesus, why don't you just lie back and spread your legs and be done with it?_

"Actually I wondered if I could borrow officer McClain for second"

_Haha .. Screw you, you Latino bitch. _

* * *

"So Cap, what did you want to talk about" She said has the Captain closed the door behind her.

"Tell me about your friend. That thing with the laptop was quite impressive. Sgt Dobson has been in my ear about it ever since you brought it in. He's been quite persistent."

"What do you want to know?"

"I'll cut to the chase. Dobson wants me to hire the guy. Says we need him on his team. Do you think he could be persuaded?"

_Shit, I barely know the guy.. Fuck! What am I going to say? Crap, just have to wing it_

"Well Cap, he's just started his own company so I doubt he's going to want to sign up any time soon."

"That's a shame, though I can understand why he'd want to be his own boss. Especially if he's as good as Dobson thinks."

"If you want, I think I could mm.. persuade him to do some freelance work for us. We'd have to pay him of course. Last time was kind of a personal favour for me."

_Hell Yell! Nice work Deb's! Sure it's bullshit but its good bullshit... love the "personal favour" bit. Genius _

"Of course, standard consultant free, double if we can use him as an expert witness."

"Definitely, 1st Class Engineering Degree from Stanford, no priors, Good credit rating. Add in smart and charming and any Jury will love him."

_Thank fuck I did that background check. _

"Excellent work! I can't wait to meet him, sounds like quite a guy."

_That he is. Shame he isn't mine... yet _

* * *


	3. Are you feeling Moody?

_**I do not own Chuck or any of the characters ... yada yada ... you know the drill.**_

--Chuck Vs the Force--

A young LAPD Officer needs help cracking a case so guess who she turns too.

**Authors Notes: **

_Hi Folks, _

_Ok, so maybe it's bad form to start a new story when you haven't finished the last one but I'm doing it anyway. This started off as just a one-shot until I got a bit carried away. Not really sure where it's going yet so if you have any ideas feel free to add them to the comments. Not beta'd so mistakes are me. _

**Last, important details: **Take place about3-4 months after the end of season two. _Italics_ are flashback's of Deb's thought bubbles.

**CAUTION – RATED FOR STRONG LANGUAGE **

* * *

Chapter 3 – Are you feeling Moody?

* * *

It is a universal fact that cafeteria food sucks. In this regard the police cafeteria had certainly out done themselves. To Debora's trained eye the substance that claimed to be mashed potatoes had a uncanny resemblance to cavity wall insulation and the 'roast beef's only possible use was as a replacement for the Kevlar in her stab jacket. _Oh well, I needed to go on a diet anyway._

"Hey you sweet hart" said the hulking figure of Sgt Moody as he sat down opposite her.

"Fuck you fat ass" she replied.

"Good to see you're in a good mood. Let me guess Rodriguez? "

"Yeah, that obvious"

Deb's liked Sgt Moody, not in a sweaty fuck in the back of a squad car sort of way. God no, Moody was so repulsive his mother probably couldn't look at him. I mean, this was a man who took a nose dive off the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down. So no not like that. But he told the best stories and didn't skip his round at the bar so she liked him.

"What you doing down here anyway. Didn't think you SWAT guys liked slumming it in the precincts."

"Some stupid mofo ran into the back of the van, so we came here to drop the stupid prick off."

"Someone ran into the back of a SWAT van?"

"You better believe it. I swear that guy pissed himself when we climbed out the back in full tack gear."

"Hah" she laughed "would have loved to have seen that."

"Hey McClain, Captain Sinclair is looking for you. Looks like they have another job for your boy." said Officer Stephens walking over.

"Your boy?" Moody questioned.

"Yeah, you gonna be around later. I'll tell you all about it."

"Sure, I've got a story for you too. Branigans about eight?"

"Sounds good"

* * *

Deb's had to wait through a few rings before someone picked up.

"Yes, who is it?" said a gruff voice that was definitely not Chuck.

"Officer Debora McClain, LAPD. Is this Orion Computer Services? I'm looking for Chuck Bartowski."

The person at the other end grunted and then said "Oh you, you planning to pay us this time, we aren't running a charity here even if my moron of a .. The voice was cut off and replaced by a brief bit of on hold music

_Hey, I know this song. I fucking love the Thermals_

"Hi Officer McClain. Sorry about that. Casey has many skills but sadly customer service isn't one of them." Said Chuck after the music cut out.

"Call me Deb's and don't worry about it. If it helps we are going to pay you this time. My Captain say we can pay a standard contractor rate of $2000 a day or part thereof."

"Ok Deb's, what do you want me to do?"

_Screw my brains out on the front of a patrol car. _

"We have another one of those encrypted laptops we need you to unlock. Same deal as last time"

"So basically you're going to give us two grand for twenty minutes work?"

_Totally worth it_

"Ahh.. You'll need to come down to the station this time, so it might take a bit longer. I'm sorry but they got a bit upset when I took the laptop last time."

_And I get to show you off to that bitch Rodriguez which will be fucking awesome _

"Sure, when do you need me?"

"Well as soon as possible really"

"Ok, we just have a few things to finish off here. I'll see you in a couple of hours?"

"Sounds great, see you soon Chuck"

_I love my job_

* * *


	4. Hail to the King

_**I do not own Chuck or any of the characters ... yada yada ... you know the drill. **_

--Chuck Vs the Force--

A young LAPD Officer needs help cracking a case so guess who she turns too.

**Authors Notes: **

_Hi Folks, _

_Ok, so maybe it's bad form to start a new story when you haven't finished the last one but I'm doing it anyway. This started off as just a one-shot until I got a bit carried away. Not really sure where it's going yet so if you have any ideas feel free to add them to the comments. Not beta'd so mistakes are me. _

**Last, important details: **Take place about3-4 months after the end of season two. _Italics_ are flashback's of Deb's thought bubbles.

**CAUTION – RATED FOR STRONG LANGUAGE **

* * *

Chapter 4 – Hail to the King

* * *

Deb's hated waiting. Her lack of patients was practically legendary. Her brother always said it was one of the things that held her back, well that and her big mouth. However right now she didn't have a choice so she paced. Chuck was due any minute and she wanted to be in reception when he got here.

Thinking about Chuck brought a smile to her face. He was so unlike the other guys she went for. Normally she liked her men dirty and dangerous, all big muscles and tattoos. The kind of guy who'd turned up on a Harley and wanted filthy sex in the back of a truck. Chuck wasn't like that at all. He was the complete opposite. Maybe that was why she liked him. He was open, kind and caring, someone who she could trust, who wouldn't keep secrets or lie to her.

_Maybe I'm going soft? _

Ok so Chuck wasn't going to do anything exciting. He certainly didn't lead the most dangerous of lifestyles - but he was cute, funny and he made her feel good about herself. That and there was something about him. She couldn't quite put her figure on it but whatever it was but it definitely flicked her switches and she couldn't get enough.

_Let's face it Deb's. You got it bad. _

She looked up just as the door was pushed open and he came in. Seeing her he broke in to a smile that almost had her melting on the spot.

"Hey Deb's, sorry I'm late"

* * *

Computer Crimes was squirreled away at the back of the second floor like a dirty secret. If you didn't know where to look you would never find it, a fact that wasn't helped by the sign on the door that said 'Commercial Crimes Division – Fraud Section'. Fortunately Deb's had been here before and was aware that Computer Crimes was just another unit dumped under the fraud banner because they didn't know where else to put it.

This little office was the kingdom of one Sgt Theo Dobson. Self proclaimed Geek King of the LAPD. Not that you could tell that by looking at him. He looked more like a line backer than someone who got their rocks off reading motherboard schematics. Deb's couldn't stand him. Not because he was bad looking, she was a big fan of the whole big muscles and square jaw thing. No, that wasn't it. Her problem with him was that he was an arrogant prick who loved nothing better that to make her feel about two feet tall. That and the fact he was the on/off bed partner to that bitch Rodriguez were reason enough for her to stay well away.

Not today though. Today she couldn't wait. She tried to act casual as she led Chuck through the maze of corridors, chatting away like old friends and trying not to drawl every time he smiled at her. Being with him made her feel safe, like nothing Dobson would say could touch her.

When they went through the final door all eyes in the room turned to them. Of course Dobson was the first to speak.

"I see the little princes has brought her pet in, how sweet."

_Fuck you, you arrogant self righteous piece of shit _

"Wow and there was I thinking humour was dead. Clearly I was wrong. Its alive a kicking and working in a REALY small office in Rampton. Who knew!" Chuck shot back brightly whilst scanning the room."

_If he does that again I'm going to cream my pants. This is awesome!_

Sgt Dobson was not used be talked back to and just stood there eyeballing the other man. You could practically cut the tension with a knife. Not that Chuck seemed to mind, he was used to far worse from his grouchy partner and just smiled and pointed to the laptop on the desk.

"I take it this is the laptop"

Chuck didn't wait for a reply and took the chair that hadn't been offered and sat down. Dobson just stared as Chuck took off the backpack he was carrying and began taking out another external drive and a memory stick.

"Sergeant, if you're just going to stand around could you do something useful like getting me a coffee? I was up all night and it's been kind of a long day."

Much to Deb's surprise Theo didn't immediately beat Chuck to death with a keyboard. Instead he scowled for a second and then left the room, slamming the door shut with a lot more force that was strictly necessary.

_Right, that's it, I need new underwear._

"Well he was pleasant." Chuck said to himself before looking up at her.

"Sorry about that, just not a big fan of guys like him."

"Hell, no need. He's a Fuc.. "she said before stopping herself and finishing lamely "not very nice"

Chuck laughed and said "You should trying talking to Casey before his morning coffee."

At that Theo re-entered to room and dumped a very black looking cup of coffee on the table next to Chuck. Like any seasoned IT professional Chuck could drink coffee regardless of how it came and didn't hesitate in taking a sip.

"Thank you sergeant" Chuck said without a hint of irony.

"How long will it take?" said Theo looking over Chuck shoulder.

"Twenty minutes, thirty tops. Depends on how big the drive is."

"How?" said Dobson trying to keep the surprise out of his voice.

"Like this" Chuck said as began re-creating the steps Deb's had seen back at his office. It still didn't mean much to her but Theo seemed to be following intently. Within a few minutes Chuck was leaning back as the yellow taskbar worked its way across the screen.

"What the Hell, that doesn't show us any anything. How did you do that?" Theo said angrily.

"You've just seen me do it?" Chuck said innocently

"No. what I saw was you select decrypt from a menu and thirty second later the drive was listed as decrypted. How did you know what encryption schema was used or how to read the boot sector without triggering the failsafe?"

"Well the software does the heavy lifting. That's why I designed it." Chuck patiently replied

"Yes, but how?" Snapped the increasingly irate sergeant

"Custom algorithm" Chuck said as if it was self evident.

"Bullshit. Tell me how you did it!" Theo was now leaning over Chuck, his face inches away.

Unperturbed Chuck stood up and looked straight at him. "I'm sorry sergeant but my understanding was that you wanted me to decrypt this laptop, which I have now done."

Deb's was starting to get worried for Chuck. Theo looked like he would go nuclear any second.

"If you wanted to know how the software worked you should have asked right off the bat."

"I'm asking now"

"It that case you should know I'm bound by a nondisclosure agreement with another customer and can't discuss the details."

The furious sergeant didn't get to say anymore as Chuck's phone chose that moment to ring.

"Hey Casey" Chuck said before pausing to hear the reply "Ok. I'm done here anyway". He listened again for what seemed a long time but probably wasn't "Ok. I'll be outside in a few minutes."

Putting the phone away he turned to Deb's and said. "Sorry, something's come up at work. I need to go."

"Where not done here" Theo said threateningly. Chuck Just removed the memory stick from the laptop and picked up his bag "I think we are."

* * *

Deb's didn't say much as they made there way back downstairs, mostly because she was trying to resist the urge to jump him in the elevator. Sex at work was frowned on ... even if it was fun.

_They way he verbally bitch _slapped_ Theo was just so incredibly HOT! _

Deb's was just wondering why they hadn't run in to that slut Rodriguez when the elevator door opened and there she was a like an evil fairy. They way her eyes lit up when she saw Chuck was reminiscent of a shark eyeing chum. It made Deb's want to stab them out with a number two pencil.

_Back off, he's mine_

The Lt leaned forward and placed her hand on elevator door holding it open. Her substantial chest struggling to free itself from the tight satin top she was wearing.

"Ahh ... you must be Mr Bartowski. I've heard so much about you. You don't mind if I call you Chuck?"

_Yes_

"Mr Bartowski will be fine" Chuck said a little uncomfortably as he stepped past her.

_Put them away tramp its not working _

"What ever you prefer Mr Bawtowski" she said smiling seductively before adding "I'm Lt Maria Rodriguez, I'm running the case that you've been helping us with. I was wondering if you could spare me a moment to discuss the case in more ... **depth**." Deb's couldn't help but notice the weight she placed on that last word.

"I'm sorry. I was just leaving, small emergency back at the office."

"A shame, some other time perhaps" She finished without losing the seductive smile.

_Not if I have anything to say about it._

* * *

As they walked back into reception Deb's was trying to think of the best way to say goodbye. She wanted more that a quick "see yah" but she thought sticking her tong down his throat would just scare him off. She had just decided of a quick hug and a thank you when he spotted something outside.

"That Sarah's car, I better go. See you around Deb's" and before she could say anything he was gone.

Going to the window she just got a glimpse of blond hair as he climb into the waiting Porsche and was whisked away.

_Damn!_

* * *


	5. Just Relaxing

_**I do not own Chuck or any of the characters ... yada yada ... you know the drill. **_

-- Chuck Vs the Force --

A young LAPD Officer needs help cracking a case so guess who she turns too.

**Authors Notes: **

_Hi Folks, _

_Ok, so maybe it's bad form to start a new story when you haven't finished the last one but I'm doing it anyway. This started off as just a one-shot until I got a bit carried away. Not really sure where it's going yet so if you have any ideas feel free to add them to the comments. Not beta'd so mistakes are me. _

**Last, important details: **Take place about3-4 months after the end of season two. _Italics_ are flashback's of Deb's thought bubbles.

**CAUTION – RATED FOR STRONG LANGUAGE **

* * *

Chapter 5 – Just relaxing

* * *

Deb's wasn't really a fan of Branigan's, it was dark and dingy and she felt like she needed a tetanus shot every time she went there. Normally she preferred O'Leary's around the corner from the Station, or if she felt like dressing up San Miguel's. The only time she really came here was when she wanted to talk with Moody. The gruesome SWAT sergeant was understandably not a fan of the 'beautiful people' and would never be caught dead at Miguel's. They occasionally had a beer at O'Leary's with the other cops but it wasn't really somewhere you could talk.

It was still early so the place was largely empty, just a few regulars sitting at the bar. Not seeing Moody she figured she might as well get the first round, he'd show up in a moment anyway.

As she pulled up a stool and ordered a greasy little Indian man came up beside her. She would normally just have ignored him but she noticed he was wearing a Nerd herd uniform.

_Maybe he's one of Chuck's friends._

"What brings a beautiful woman like you to a place like this" he said as smooth as sandpaper.

"Just waiting for a friend" she replied noncommittally.

Taking that as the invitation it wasn't he placed his sweaty hand on hers.

"I can be friendly"

_There's no fucking way Chuck would have anything to do with this loser. _

She had just managed to extricate her hand as a shadow descended over her creepy new acquaintance.

"This guy bothering you sweet hart" said the indomitable SWAT sergeant coming to her rescue. She tried not to laugh as the would be suitor beat a hasty retreat.

"I think you've earned this" She said handing her friend a beer.

* * *

Beers in hand they quickly found an empty booth. Moody was still in his black SWAT jump suit but Deb's had changed into jeans and a sweat shirt. She had taken her hair down but hadn't bothered with make up. No one was trying to impress anyone here, just good company and a few beers was the order of the evening.

"So you're in a better mood than you were earlier. What you do, piss in Rodriguez's coffee when she wasn't looking... or is this something to do with 'your boy'? "

"Maybe"

"Fuck off, since when did you become coy? Spill"

Leaning in conspiratorially she said "Ok, so there is a guy. He's helping us with a case."

"Dating the suspect, nice Deb's, and I didn't think your taste it men could get any worse."

"No, not help like that." She said throwing a beer mat at him.

"And not another cop I hope. Don't want another repeat of Ben. That was a cluster fuck even by your standards." Moody said seriously.

"This is nothing like what happened with Ben. It's completely different."

"Good, cos I seem to remember you being all doe eyes over him to start with as well. Not that I didn't warn you he was bad news."

"I don't need to be reminded about Ben, they were the worst two years of my life. This guy is completely different."

"Ok, ok. So what's the deal with this guy then?"

"You heard about the New Dawn case right?"

"Yeah sure, that paedophile ring thing, bunch of sick fuckers cutting up little girls and swapping the video's online. What's it got to do with vice?"

Deb's flashed her biggest smile "It's not, that's the point. When they rescued the Rosenberg kid they also got one of their laptops, but here's the thing, its encrypted right, so they couldn't get at it. Even Theo Dobson gave it up as a lost cause. Rodriguez just put it in evidence and forgot about it."

"Well, not surprising. If Theo couldn't crack it, it probably can't be done. He might be a prick but he knows his stuff."

Deb's couldn't help but smile "So everyone thought until my guy showed up. He cracked the fucking thing in twenty minutes."

"Wow, Theo must have shot his load when that happened. How'd you get Rodriguez to let your guy have a crack at it?"

"Ehh... I kindda didn't tell her, sort of snuck it out of evidence."

"Deb! what the fuck! You could have been suspended for pulling shit like that."

"Yeah but it worked. Cap says I can help out on the New Dawn case. I finally got me my shot at homicide. In not too long it will be Detective Debora McClain, thank you very much."

"Ok, congratulations. So where do you know this guy from anyhow?"

"He fixed my computer a few years back. I was relaxing and he just sort of sprung to mind."

"Relaxing huh, Did this relaxing involve batteries by any chance? "

"Fuck you." She said trying not to blush.

"So it did!" surprised to see his friend embarrassed for once.

"Fuck off it's your round Quasimodo."

* * *


	6. Bad Ass Super Spy

_**I do not own Chuck or any of the characters ... yada yada ... you know the drill. **_

-- Chuck Vs the Force --

A young LAPD Officer needs help cracking a case so guess who she turns too.

**Authors Notes: **

_Hi Folks, _

_Ok, so maybe it's bad form to start a new story when you haven't finished the last one but I'm doing it anyway. This started off as just a one-shot until I got a bit carried away. Not really sure where it's going yet so if you have any ideas feel free to add them to the comments. Not beta'd so mistakes are me. _

**Last, important details: **Take place about3-4 months after the end of season two. _Italics_ are flashback's of Deb's thought bubbles.

**CAUTION – RATED FOR STRONG LANGUAGE **

* * *

Chapter 6 – Bad Ass Super Spy

* * *

Moody handed her another beer as he sat back down, dumping the lose change on the table while he hunted for his wallet.

"Thanks, you said you had a story for me." Deb's loved Moody's stories. They were always exciting and normally involved the use of bad language and excessive violence, two of her favourite things.

"Yeah, but you have to keep this one to yourself. I hear you been spreading it I'll come over and spank your ass."

"Promises, promises." Deb's said smiling at her companion.

"I'm serious Deb's. They'd take my badge if they found out I talked to anyone."

"Ok, ok, don't get your panties in a bunch. I can keep a secret. What's so hush hush?"

"You remember that thing at the convention centre last year?"

"Yeah, lime disease or some shit like that. Got into the water, bunch of people got sick. There was a big stink in the paper about it."

"Sure that's what they told everyone but that ain't what happened. Bunch of guys in my squad were there. That whole thing was a bio weapons attack, they just covered it up."

"Fuck me, a terrorist attack in down town LA, you got to be shitting me."

"From the way my buddies tell it, everyone would have died unless this CIA badass turned up and saved the day."

"CIA?"

"Yeah, a real life super spook. The way I was told it, he just appeared out of nowhere and took over. Wondered into that convention centre calm as you like and rustled up an antidote right there on the spot. "

"Wow, that's fucking unreal."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Wished I been there. Apparently he walked right up to that FBI prick Martin's and snatched the radio out of his hand, told him to go fuck off and play with traffic in front of everyone. Man, they should sell tickets to shit like that. "

"Fuck a duck! Dude sounds like a real life James Bond."

"Totally! He even macked on to some hot piece right after. Practically did her right there in front of everyone."

"Sounds like you're a fan, what's this spooks name anyway."

"Charles Carmichael."

"Hell, he even sounds like a spy."

"Yeah, and that's not all, this dudes been popping up all over. One of the other teams got called to provide tactical for a bust. This Carmichael guy took on a whole group of bad guys single handed, wasn't carrying a piece! He was all set to take them down when one of his team fucked up and a couple of them got caught. That's when our guys were brought in."

"What happened?" Deb's leaned forward. She was loving this, it was like something out a movie.

"Ambushed the fuckers right before they were going to execute his team. It was pure quality, Carmichael just walked right up to this big motherfucker and said 'Do you find me imposing', guy practically wet himself. Now that's some hard core shit! Not only that but one of the folks they rescued was this hot blonde. On the way downstairs she pulled him aside and thanked him personally if you know what I mean." Moody said with a wicked grin.

"My guys say they could hear her screaming his name from outside."

"Holy shit, is this on the level?" Deb's could barely believe it but she knew Moody to well to call him a liar.

"Dead straight sweet hart, that's how I was told it."

"Ok so why you telling me this now? That convention centre thing was months ago."

"That's the best bit, this Carmichael dude is in to something big. They won't tell us what it is but their taking all the best guys from D Platoon and assigning them to a special task force, some kind of rapid reaction deal. Guess who's heading up one of the squads? "

"No fucking way! You're going to be working with some bad ass super spy. That's fucking awesome!"

"Tell me about it, I can't wait."

* * *

Notes: Next up "Only Coffee?" – Deb's sits down with Chuck to discuss the case and other things. What's she going to say? - Any ideas please comment.


	7. Only Coffee?

_**I do not own Chuck or any of the characters ... yada yada ... you know the drill. **_

--Chuck Vs the Force--

A young LAPD Officer needs help cracking a case so guess who she turns too.

**Authors Notes: **

_Hi Folks, _

_Thanks for the reviews so far, you guys are aces. Hope you like the next couple of chapters (it was meant to be one but I got carried away and had to split it over two.). Also I just wanted to point out this is not a Dexter/Chuck crossover (I'm just stealing a few idea's from another great show) so don't hate me when our favourite serial killer doesn't make an appearance (because he won't). That said, Vincent Tang will definitely be turning up in later chapters. Not Beta'd so mistakes are me. _

**Last, important details: **Take place about3-4 months after the end of season two. _Italics_ are flashbacks or Deb's thought bubbles.

**CAUTION – RATED FOR STRONG LANGUAGE **

* * *

Chapter 7 – Only Coffee?

* * *

One of the fringe benefits of her assignment to homicide was being able to dress in something other than uniform or the 'sex suit' get up she used for undercover work in vice. Understandably Deb's was quite looking forward to a day that didn't involve regularly extricating a g-string from her ass.

Lt Rodriguez had her spending the day checking witness statements. It was dull and largely pointless since most of the work had already been done at the scene. All she'd be doing was revisiting the witness's to see if they had thought of anything new since they gave their statement. It probably wouldn't get them anything but it was standard procedure so someone had to do it. Deb's wasn't in the least bit surprised when Rodriguez's gave her that particular chore of an assignment. The Lt had made no secret of the fact that she didn't want Deb's involved in 'her' case and had done everything possible to squeeze her out of the investigation.

_Not going to happen bitch. I've still got something you don't ... Chuck _

Which brought her back to her current predicament, what to wear. It hadn't gone unnoticed to her that since she was going to be out all day anyway there wasn't anything stopping her dropping by a certain computer company. She also had a perfectly valid excuse, seeing as he'd been the source of their only hot lead. _And I do mean hot._ Plus she had an instinctive feeling that he could bring more to the table than a bit of computer wizardry.

Her final selection made she admired herself in the mirror. She'd gone for a light grey pants suit, which she thought looked professional yet pleasingly form fitting, along with a pink blouse. The top was new, a recent attempt to add some more feminine clothing to a wardrobe otherwise overrun with sports casuals and hooker costumes. She took a moment to scan through her rather impressive selection of mini skirts. _Wonder what Chuck would say if I turned up in one of those.._

Dismissing the idea she picked up her badge and hung it around her neck and collected her keys from the table.

_

* * *

_

As expected the witness's hadn't added anything new to their statements, although a couple had asked what she was doing after work. She had thanked them before politely turning them down. After all she hadn't spent all that time getting ready for them. She had someone else in mind and he was her next stop.

Stepping through the entrance of Orion Computer Services she was immediately struck by how much had changed. No longer an empty shell, a frosted glass partition wall had been erected to create a reception area at the front of the office. With comfortable chairs and tasteful furnishing it exuded professionalism and class. _Wow Chuck, I'm impressed. _

As the reception was empty she pushed against the frosted glass door to go into the main part of the office, noting with some surprise just how thick the glass wall was. The rest of the office had equally undergone a transformation. All the desks were now erected and arranged into pods of four along both walls. Each desk now had a computer along with several monitors on swing arms. In addition there were smart-boards and large plasma screens mounted in several locations. In total Deb's guest there was enough seating for thirty or so employees. _Looks like they will be doing some recruiting._

Whoever had furnished the room clearly had green fingers, the generous corridor running down the centre of the room was lined with large plant pots and each desk had a small bonsai tree on it. The abundance of greenery helped to offset all the technology and gave the room a far more human feel. Deb's wonder absently if this was the influence of Chuck's girlfriend Sarah.

_Wouldn't want to forget about her now would we_

Shaking away that unhappy thought Deb's looked up as the door at the back of the room opened and a large serious looking man in a suit entered.

"Can I help you" he said gruffly. Deb's recognised his voice as belonging to Chuck's partner John Casey.

"Officer McClain, You must be Mr Casey, we spoke on the phone."

Chuck's partner gave her a once over before saying "Figures" and adding "What do you want? Chuck's not here."

"Oh, do you know when he's going to be back?" She said trying, and failing, to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

The suited man looked at her for a second and grunted. "Nerdboys off playing patter cake with his **girlfriend**" he said with an evil smirk.

_How does Chuck put up with this asshole?_

Clearly the big man was enjoying Deb's discomfort and continued. "Knowing them they probably stopped off for a quick roll in the hay. They could be **hours**."

_Bastard, I don't want to hear this, SHUT UP! _

Fortunately Deb's didn't get to say anything she'd regret because the glass door behind her opened and in walked a tired looking Chuck. Deb's tried not to smile as she noticed he was alone.

_Speak of the devil _

"Hey Casey, We ran in to Ellie so Sarah's going to be awhile. Their having one of 'those talks'."

Casey grunted, he was clearly in the know as to what 'those talks' were and nodded in her direction.

"Oh, Hi Deb's, what brings you here, another laptop?

"Actually no, I was wondering if I could pick your brains. Ask a few questions; see if you had any ideas"

That elicited another grunt from Casey but Chuck ignored him and said

"Oh ok, but I've got a conference call in like forty minutes so can we combine it with a walk to the coffee shop on the corner? I'm over due for my fix."

"Sure coffee sounds great. "

_This is perfect_

"Casey, tell Sarah I've just popped out. I'm only going for coffee so I won't be long. Do you want your usual? "

The big mans face was expressionless but he nodded before turning away quickly.

Chuck put down his rucksack and opened the door for her.

"Come on, they do the best cappuccino's."

* * *

Next up Chapter 8 - 'Trouble in paradise'


	8. Trouble in Paradise

_**I do not own Chuck or any of the characters ... yada yada ... you know the drill. **_

--Chuck Vs the Force--

A young LAPD Officer needs help cracking a case so guess who she turns too.

**Authors Notes: **

_Hi Folks, _

_This is the second part of what started out as one chapter ('Only Coffee?'). I felt I needed to explain a bit about the laptops and the case to make sense of what's going on. Hopefully you don't mind the large amount of exposition in this chapter. I tried not to make it to dull. As always mistakes are me and if you have any improvements or ideas please comment. _

**Last, important details: **Take place about 3-4 months after the end of season two. _Italics_ are flashbacks or Deb's thought bubbles.

**CAUTION – RATED FOR STRONG LANGUAGE **

* * *

Chapter 8 – Trouble in Paradise

* * *

Deb's smiled as Chuck directed her down the street towards the coffee shop. It was a beautiful day and Chuck was looking good in a pair of dark jeans and a short sleeved shirt.

"Soo... what did you want to talk about?" he said a little cautiously before seeing her smile waver and recovering quickly added "Not that it's not nice to see you, I'm mean, you're looking good. Your hair looks nice. Is that your natural colour? I'll stop talking now, I'm rambling."

_God, he's cute when he babbles like that. _

Smile fully recovered Deb's replied "I just wanted to bounce some ideas off you regarding the case. You know, get an outsiders prospective."

He had just replied "sure" when they reached the coffee shop. He hadn't been kidding when he said it was just on the corner. The shop, which was called Rosetta's, wasn't very large. Just a handful of tables and a glass counter displaying various cakes and pastries. Chuck let her order first before adding in his own, a large cappuccino for him plus a regular skinny Latte and a large Americano with sprinkles. He also ordered three bagels and a small bag of chocolate croissants. After insisting on paying for everything he pulled out a chair for her so they could sit while their order was being prepared.

_I could definitely get used to this! _

Taking the seat she waited for him to sit down before starting.

"You sure like your coffee"

"Ahhh yes, like RSI it's something of an occupational hazard."

"It's not healthy. You should try to get more sleep."

"Why Officer McClain, are worried about me? That's sweet."

"Fuck you" she said it playfully but immediately regretted it. Chuck always looked so disappointed when she swore. She quickly tried to recover.

"Sorry, cop mouth."

Chuck leaned back before saying "No problem, but your lucky Ellie isn't here, she's not as forgiving as I am."

"So how's the new business doing? The office is looking good" she said trying to change the subject.

"You like it? Wasn't sure about the frosted glass myself but John insisted."

"Yeah, He's a bit of a strange one. I mean, I've only just met him but I wouldn't have tagged you as friends?"

"Hah, yeah, don't be fooled. Under that gruff outer shell he's just a big teddy bear really."

"Teddy bear?" she said sceptically

"Oh yes. Just don't tell him I said that...ever."

"My lips are sealed" Deb's said running a finger across her lips.

"So, the case?"

"The case?" she said completely forgetting why she was there.

"You wanted to run something by me?"

"Oh yes. I guess I should give you the full back story."

"I'm all ears"

"Ok. A few weeks ago a man was murdered at the Church of the New Dawn down in the Valley. "

"Church of the New Dawn?"

"Yeah, some sort of break away religious sect. Anyway, guy was stabbed right. First everyone thinks it's some sort of bizarro ritual thing or maybe an ex member seeking revenge."

"It wasn't?"

"Nope, when they did a search of his room they found a hidden compartment full of pictures. Really nasty stuff, little girls being tortured and worse." Chuck looked horrified but she continued.

"Anyway, there's obviously more going on so they did some more digging. They find out the victim owns a house over in Pasadena, which is odd because these religious types are suppose to give up all worldly possessions when they joined the church. Sort of cleanse the soul deal."

"What happened?" Chuck said looking a little green.

"Well they blazed on down to the house of cause. Just as well, they managed to rescue a little girl. All tied up and ready to be the next victim. That's where they found the first laptop along with a bunch more victims buried out back. Forensics wasn't able to get much apart from there was more than one assailant."

"I think I'm going to be sick"

"That's not all, they had their whole little house of horrors wired for sound. Looked like they were taping everything so they could share it with their friends."

"Do people really do that?"

"Oh yeah, these sicko's are worse than a knitting circle. They just love to share."

"And the second laptop?"

"We got lucky. A black and white got called to a domestic disturbance, turned out to be our knife friend trying to chalk up another victim. Seems we spooked him because he fled on foot before he could finish the job."

"Who was he after, not another little girl?"

"No, another pedo, real low end scum, we didn't get much out of him as he died in the ambulance."

"And he had the laptop?"

"No, we think that belongs to our knife friend. It was found in a car abandon at the scene."

"So you have one bad guy killing off two other bad guys."

"Yeah, the theory were working on is that the knife guy and the cult dude are part of some high tech pedo ring. The first victim used to be some hot shot programmer so it fits. We think he shared with someone he shouldn't have and knife guy killed them both to cover his tracks."

Chuck was still processing this when the waitress arrived with their order. Chuck just stared at the food having clearly lost his apatite. Deb's was used to the more gruesome parts of her job and happily started tucking in to the turkey sandwich she'd ordered.

"So what do you think?" she said leaning forward.

"I think I'm glad you told me this before I'd eaten. Otherwise we'd have a lot of cleaning up to do." He said with a weak smile.

She didn't get to reply as Chuck had to stop to answer his phone.

"Hey Sarah, How'd the chat with Ellie go?" Chuck said before waiting for a reply.

Sarah was clearly not happy about something and Chuck visibly winced before he spoke again.

"Didn't Casey tell you?" more angry noises from the phone "He said what!" a pause "Of course not, I would never." He said before being interrupted by the voice on the other end. "Well, I would have said it's more auburn but that's beside the point" he continued, looking up at her nervously and saying. "Ok, I'll be right back. Bye sweetie." The last sentence was said to no one as the called had already disconnected.

Chuck stood up and grabbed his order. "Sorry Deb's I've got to go."

"Problem?"

"No, just Casey's idea of humour. I better go and sort things out."

"Do you want me to come? We can talk about the case on the way back?"

"Best not. I'll give you a ring tomorrow if that's ok?"

"Ok, Chuck. Speak to you tomorrow" and at that Chuck was gone.

_Looks like trouble in paradise. What a shame._

Deb's sat back in her chair and munched away at her turkey sandwich, not even trying to hide the smile that had crept on to her face.

* * *

Next Up - Chapter 9 'Path of least resistance'. Can Chuck point Deb's in the right direction without her suspecting he is hiding a secret.


	9. Youtube if you want to

_**I do not own Chuck or any of the characters ... yada yada ... you know the drill. **_

--Chuck Vs the Force--

A young LAPD Officer needs help cracking a case so guess who she turns too.

**Authors Notes: **

_Hi Folks, _

_Ok, slight change of plan. 'Path of least resistance' will now be Chapter 10. This is a shameless plug for one of my favourite video bloggers so apologies in advance (Hopefully she wont mind). I will bring in more of the canon Chuck characters over the next few chapters as Deb's gets dragged into Chuck world. Yes, including Sarah (I've been holding off up until now to give Deb's and Chuck a chance to get to know each over without it feeling forced). Not Beta'd so mistakes are me. _

**Last, important details: **Takes place about3-4 months after the end of season two. _Italics_ are flashbacks or Deb's thought bubbles.

**CAUTION – RATED FOR STRONG LANGUAGE **

* * *

Chapter 9 – Youtube if you want to

* * *

_Why hasn't he called?_

Ok, so it was only nine thirty but Deb's had been at her desk since eight and was starting to get irritated. What was worse was she had given him both her desk and cell phone number so she didn't know which he would use. Hell, he didn't even say if he would phone in the morning. _Maybe I should call him? _

Putting down her cell phone she let out a sigh. Deb's knew she was being ridiculous even if she couldn't help it. _See, this is what happens when you don't get laid in six months. _

_Fuck it, I'll call him._

She was just about to reach for her phone when a box of doughnuts appeared under her nose. Glancing up she found herself looking into the bespectacled face of Vincent Tang. Back in vice she could largely avoid Vince and his particular brand of humour. Unfortunately since he was their local forensic expert homicide was his stomping ground and she'd just have to put up with him.

"Saved you one. I know how you like a **cream filling** first thing in the morning" Vince said in a voice that he probably thought sounded seductive.

"Vince, you can take your cream and shove it up your ass."

"Please, like you don't want a piece of 'the Tang'."

"No, I'm serious. Fuck off before I beat you to death." Said Deb's standing and picking up a stapler ready to use it as a weapon.

"You can beat me off any time you like." Vince said winking at her.

"Ahh. Gross! Go play with your test-tube you fucking little creep."

Picking up the doughnuts Vince blew her a kiss before finally turning away and walking off to bother someone else. With the office sex pest gone Deb's sat back down and reached for her phone.

"McClain!"

_What now?_

Turning to face Lt Rodriguez who was stalking across the office she tried not to scowl. True to form the Lt was wearing a red top that seemed more designed to expose rather than to conceal her bountiful assets.

"Yes Lt?" Deb's said trying to sound less annoyed than she was.

"Have you finished checking the witness statements?"

"Almost, Just a couple more to do"

"Then what are you doing here? Stop flirting with Vince and do your job." Said the Lt moving off before Deb's could respond.

Looking back at the stapler, Deb's briefly wondered how career limiting braining the Lt would be before dismissing the idea. _Bitch isn't worth it._

As the thought faded her cell started to vibrate. Quickly picking it up she smiled as she saw it was Chuck.

"Hey Chuck"

"Hey, Deb's can't speak long, just heading over to have a meeting at the Buy More. You want to finish going over the case after. Should be done about one-ish."

"Yeah, that sounds great Chuck."

"Ok, I'll ring you when I get out"

"Ring? Why don't I come meet you, we can grab lunch."

"You want to come to Burbank?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be over that way anyway." That was a big fat lie but Chuck didn't need to know that.

"Mm. Ok, if you're sure. How do you feel about frozen yogurt?"

* * *

The Buy More was fairly quite as Deb's walked through the entrance. The handful of customers seemed to be aimlessly browsing the aisles. Not seeing Chuck she headed over the centre of the store. Approaching the Nerd herd desk she noticed a young woman animatedly talking to someone she recognised, it was the slimy Indian guy who'd tried chatting her up at Branigans. According to his name tag he was called Lester. Curious, she listened in to their conversation.

"Look mate, just because were both Asian doesn't mean we're related."

Clearly confused the man said "So you're sure you're not her sister?"

"We don't even look alike. She's Taiwanese and I'm Vietnamese for crying out loud!" the poor girl said throwing up her hands.

"You don't sound Vietnamese." The idiot behind the desk said suspiciously.

"That's because I'm from Sydney." The exasperated young woman said slowly

"Oh, you're from Wales?"

"Eh. What? No?! Actually you know what mate, screw it. Yes, I'm from Sydney ... in Wales. Now, have you got Anna's number or not."

"Ahh.. So you are her sister! I knew it"

Clearly defeated by the Nerds keen grasp of Geography and ethnicity she mumbled a "Yes, whatever" as she slowly massaged her eyes in frustration.

"Sorry, we don't have it. Have you tried calling Morgan?" He said trying to sound helpful.

"Dude, are you kidding? If I had Morgan's number why would I come here? Look, forget it." the woman said turning away from the desk. She stood there for a moment before brightening and saying "Finally, intelligent life."

Looking at what she'd spotted Deb's turned to see Chuck walking over flanked by three others. The man directly to his right wore a grey waistcoat proclaiming him to be the stores manager, going by his expression he was not having a nice day. Next to him was a dwarf of a man in a Nerd herd uniform. This angry looking hobbit glanced in her direction before breaking away and heading towards the desk. Unlike the other two the final person seemed positively giddy. Dressed it a cheap business suit the woman was energetically talking to Chuck.

"So I changed the colour of the graph to purple and it looked so much better. Mr Fincklestien said he'd never seen such a good pie chart." She said pushing her glasses back on to her nose.

Chuck smiled politely "Yes, purple, good choice. Nothing says improved sales figures like a bit of purple."

Deb's didn't catch the end of the conversation as she was distracted by a squeaking sound coming from the Nerd herd desk. Looking around she saw the dwarf slowly rise from behind it like an ICBM. "Can I help you?" His surprisingly deep voice said when he finished jacking up the stool.

"No, just waiting for a friend." She replied to the little man with the supervisor badge. However, that got the attention of Lester who looked at her questioningly before she crushed his hopes by pointed to Chuck. Seeing he wasn't needed the Dwarf descended back behind the desk accompanied by a slow wooshing sound from his stool.

Deb glanced back just in time to see Chuck saying goodbye to the graph lady. "Well it was nice to meet you Henrietta." He said shaking her hand before turning around and coming face to face with the young lady .

"Natalie?" Chuck said as she came forward and gave him a quick and slightly awkward hug.

_What the fuck, who is this girl?_

"Dude thank god your here! Have you got Anna's number? I lost my cell and I didn't have it written down."

"Yeah sure, you got your blue-tooth on?" Chuck said digging out his phone before spotting Deb's and waving her over.

"Natalie I'd like you to meet a friend. This is Deb's. I'm helping her with a case."

"I work for the LAPD" Deb's explained.

"Deb's, this is Natalie, She used to be flatmates with my best friends girlfriend." Chuck said before pausing and adding. "You know, that sounded less complicated in my head". Both women looked at him amused as he continued. "Natalie also does an awesome blog on Youtube."

"Really" Deb's said having no idea what they were talking about.

"Your Blue-tooth id is CommunityChannel?" Chuck said looking back down at his phone."

"Yeah, I know, I'm a dork but you can talk 'Nerdgod'" Natalie said looking at her own phone.

"Ok, sent."

"Got it. Thanks Chuck."

"Hey, you fancy some fro-yo? We were just going over to the Orange Orange?"

"Nah, I only popped in for this. I better be getting back."

* * *

Unnoticed by them all, Jeffery Barnes poked his head out from behind the counter of the Nerd Herd desk and watched Deb's as she walked towards the exit with suspicious eyes.

* * *

Next Up - Chapter 10 'Path of least resistance'. Can Chuck point Deb's in the right direction without her suspecting he is hiding a secret.


	10. Path of Least Resistance

_**I do not own Chuck or any of the characters ... yada yada ... you know the drill. **_

--Chuck Vs the Force--

A young LAPD Officer needs help cracking a case so guess who she turns too.

**Authors Notes: **

_Hi Folks, _

_Just a short chapter to setup Deb's finally meeting Sarah. Not Beta'd so mistakes are me _

**Last, important details: **Takes place about 3-4 months after the end of season two. _Italics_ are flashbacks or Deb's thought bubbles.

**CAUTION – RATED FOR STRONG LANGUAGE **

* * *

Chapter 10 – Path of least resistance

* * *

The yogurt shop was busy, which seemed to surprise Chuck. After they had ordered they took a seat. Since Chuck appeared to know the girl serving Deb's started by asking about her.

"Oh, Jenny, She's been keeping an eye on things since Sarah left." Chuck explained.

_So this is where he met Sarah._

Deb's took another look at the woman behind the counter. With dirty blonde hair and prominent freckles she was cute in a 'girl next door' sort of way, may be a bit old to be working at a yogurt shop. All in all she was a reasonable proximally of the mental image she'd built up of Chuck elusive girlfriend. Feeling a bit relieved Deb's started.

"So how'd the meeting go?" she asked casually.

"Good. Nice to know I've been missed. It looks like they've been having problem with their corporate clients so they might outsource some work to us. Can't wait to get a hundred bucks an hour for something I used to get paid eleven for." He said smiling.

"What sort of clients?"

"Bit of a mix, hotels mostly" he said absently.

"Good, everything ok otherwise?" she said fishing for info on what happen after the coffee shop.

Chuck seemed to know what she meant and said "Yeah, I guess. Sarah's been... what's the word.. insane since we got back from Washington."

"You were in Washington?" She said curious.

"After we quit the Buy More, John and I went over to do some contracting for his old Air force buddy. Sarah came out with us." Chuck said looking out of the window.

"How was it?" Deb's said leaning forward.

"Ok, Really, **REALLY **hard work. **Gruelling** even you might say" He said wincing at the memory before tagging on "learnt a lot though."

"Well, that's good, and since you got back?"

"Great, apart from Sarah freaking out. Since we returned things seem so much more... mm **real.** And my sister Ellie, god bless her, isn't helping. It's just been stressing her out, especially since we're so busy."

"Must be hard" she said sympathetically noting for the first time the dark bags under his eyes.

Chuck shrugged and said "So how's the case?" trying to change the subject.

"Theo's people are still analyzing all the images you pulled off. Hopefully we'll get lucky and there will be something that id's the perp."

"Mmm... I'd have thought you were better off looking at the software they were using."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, I know I made it look easy but that encryption was way too good to be civilian tech. Trust me, that software is going to be strictly limited circulation. Personally I would start there."

_I knew coming here was a great idea._

"You might be right, any ideas what to look for?"

"You got some paper?" Chuck said taking out a pen. Removing the notepad from her pocket she handed it across. Turning to a blank page Chuck started writing away furiously. He was clearly writing down a set of instructions. Even with her limited computer knowledge she recognised some as file paths, others appeared to be commands he wanted her to run. Once done he handed her back the notepad. "Try that"

"Thanks Chuck, I'll check it out." She said reluctantly standing and glancing at her watch "look, I've got to go."

"Ok, it was nice talking to you again Deb's. Let me know how it goes"

"Thanks again Chuck" she said putting a hand on his shoulder as she past him.

"The pleasure was all mine" he said as she opened the door.

_Not yet, but it will be._ She thought smiling back at him.

* * *

Next Up - Chapter 11 'Girl interrupted'. Deb's finally comes face to face with Sarah Walker


	11. Girl Interrupted

_**I do not own Chuck or any of the characters ... yada yada ... you know the drill. **_

--Chuck Vs the Force--

A young LAPD Officer needs help cracking a case so guess who she turns too.

**Authors Notes: **

_Hi Folks, _

_Ok, in retrospect the start of this chapter could have been tagged on to the end of the last one... but hey, what's done is done. Anyway, Deb's and Sarah finally get to meet. Not Beta'd so mistakes are me _

**Last, important details: **Takes place about 3-4 months after the end of season two. _Italics_ are flashbacks or Deb's thought bubbles.

**CAUTION – RATED FOR STRONG LANGUAGE **

* * *

Chapter 11 – Girl interrupted

* * *

Looking at Chuck's instructions it was clear she needed access to one of the decrypted laptops. Theo's and his geek squad still had the second laptop and both the drives up in the Computer Crimes office. Deb's didn't fancy her chances at getting a look at either. Dobson would just shoot her down or worse, drag in Rodriguez. She didn't want to get that bitch involved until she had something concrete. The Lt had already made it clear that this was her investigation. She wouldn't appreciate anything she saw as an attempt to muscle in and steal her glory. The fact that McClain was the source of their only lead didn't seem to matter very much. No, if Deb's wanted to check out Chucks tip she was on her own. Fortunately that wasn't going to be a problem.

* * *

Evidence was large room in the basement. Since she wasn't planning to check anything out she just had to sign in with the duty sergeant to access the cages. Walking along the rows of shelves it didn't take her long to find what she was looking for, sitting right where she'd put it back was the first laptop. All nicely sealed and labelled.

Taking it off the shelf she sat down with it on the floor and took out her notepad, quickly checking Chuck's instructions while it powered on. Apparently as well as decrypting the drive Chuck had blown away all the other security so she just needed to login as the default administrator account. True to his word as soon as the login box appeared she hit enter and the desktop appeared.

To an untrained person like Deb's the laptop didn't look anything special, just your bog standard Roark OS with all the usual icons. Shrugging she took out a memory stick and plugged it in.

_Ok, let's see what we can find._

Two hours and a lot of clicking and scrolling later she had what she was looking for. Sighing with relief when the last file copied across as the battery finally died.

_Bingo! Who said this computer shit was hard. _

* * *

As it was way past eight Deb's wasn't really surprised she was the only left when she wondered back in to homicide. Taking out the memory stick she switched on her monitor and dug out her pad. Written in her untidy scrawl below Chuck's instructions were the fruits of the last few hours toil.

'German Army – Computer Warfare Division'.

A single line of text hidden on an insignificant looking file buried away on the hard drive. Most of Chuck's instructions had turned up nothing. Whoever had owned the laptop had worked hard to remove all traces of the software's origin. Help files, system registry and a dozen other places Chuck had given her to check had all been carefully cleaned of clues. Fortunately all it took was the one mistake. Deb's had almost given up until she spotted those five words on, of all things, an international copyright notice. Deb's couldn't help but find that funny, all that effort undone by a bit of legal bumf. You almost had to feel sorry for them.

Logging in she quickly draft a letter to immigration asking for a list of all ex-German military entering the country over the last year. Chuck had indicated the software was cutting edge so she figured their perp must have moved over recently. Not expecting an answer straight away she turned off her system and picked up her jacket. Deb's was very please with herself, this was the whole reason she'd wanted in on homicide in the first place, the thrill of the chase. Staying one step ahead of the bad guy's

_Dad, you were right. This is fucking awesome._

* * *

The next day was bright and sunny and Deb's couldn't be happier. Her day got even better when she opened her email and noticed the reply from immigration. She hadn't expected it to come through so quickly. _Guess someone up there likes me. _

Opening the mail she smiled, thirty seven names, plus a brief summery and current listed address. Twelve were down as being in California but it was the third from the top that caught her attention. Joseph Kruger, or more correctly Captain Joseph Kruger, formerly of German Military intelligence. Pulling up the DMV database she typed in the name and there he was. Handsome but not especially so, dark hair and five nine with no tattoos or identifying marks. _Deb's I think we have our suspect._

Printing out a copy of his picture and the info from the laptop she grabbed her notes. Unlike the last few days she was quite looking forward to the days briefing.

* * *

Deb's tried not to smile too much as Lt Rodriguez went through the non update that was the briefing. Theo came up and gave a little speech about how his team were using pattern recognition software to scan through thousands of images looking for clues. It all sounded very impressive apart from the small fact that it had turned up diddly squat except for blurred images of the perps gloved hand. Once Dobson had finished he returned to the back of the room looking pleased with himself. Finally Rodriguez asked if anyone had anything to add.

_I think this is my queue. _

"Lt"

"Yes officer McClain" Rodriguez said sounding bored.

"I think I have a potential suspect." Deb's said stepping forward. That got everyone's attention.

"Really, you care to enlighten us? I'm sure we could all benefit from your insight" she replied barely concealing a smirk. A few people chuckled.

_Oh, this is so on bitch_

"Sure, since Sgt Dobson's team were concentrating on the images I tried a different tact." Deb's said taking out the printed copy of the file from the laptop and pinning it to the board. "As you know the laptop encryption was very high end, strictly limited circulation. So I looked for clues to where it came from."

"We checked that" Theo said interrupting from the back of the room.

Deb's just smiled and continued "This file was on the first laptop. It was quite hard to find, very easily overlooked." Deb's said looking straight at Dobson and relishing every second. "As you can see from the copyright notice the software originated from the German military. Cross checking with immigration I was able to get a list of ex-service personnel who've moved to the states in the last year. One, Joseph Kruger not only has the right background but also happens to match our victim's description." At that she lifted up the picture of Kruger and pinned it to the board.

_Check that out, it's called police work. _

"Excellent work McClain" Came the unmistakable voice of Captain Sinclair from the back of the room.

"Thanks Cap" Deb's said basking in both the captains approval and Lt's barely contained annoyance.

* * *

Once the Captain finished quizzing her about the new lead the meeting quickly broke up. Despite Rodriguez's protests Deb's had been given the go ahead to take the lead in checking out Kruger's apartment. She was just about to head out when Theo pulled her aside.

"Think your very clever don't you princess?"

"Fuck you Theo, your just pissed I made you look bad" Deb's said trying to break his vice like grip.

The Sgt just glared at her before yanking the notebook from her hands.

"Thought so, knew a retard like you couldn't come up with that on your own." He said scanning Chuck's instructions. "Just you try and remember princess your boyfriend isn't always going to be around to bale you out." He said letting her go and tossing the pad on the floor.

Waiting for him to go she picked up her notes and made a silent promise to get even.

_Dobson, you don't know it yet but you've just fucked with me for the last time. _

* * *

Despite her little run in with the sergeant she was still in a chipper mood when she pulled up out side Kruger's apartment.

"Hey Deb's, this the right place?" Said officer Bradman as he stepped out of the passenger seat and leaned against the car. Bradman was a nice enough guy, if a little dull. He'd been working homicide for the better part of five years and had yet to make detective. From what Deb's could tell it didn't look like he ever would. He just didn't have the instinct for it.

"Yeah, you take the back I'll go in the front." Deb's said taking out her service pistol and closing the car door.

* * *

She needn't have bothered with the gun. Kruger's apartment was empty. If it wasn't for the food in the fridge she would have guessed no one lived there. No pictures, no personal possessions, just a few non-descript clothes in the wardrobe. There was a couple of big desktop computers in the bedroom but just turning them on showed they didn't have the encryption software loaded on them like the laptops. They would need to be checked out by Theo's people but she had a gut feeling they be a dead end.

After calling for forensics she sat on the bed to think. There had to be something here, she just knew it. She scanned the room trying to take in every detail. After what seemed like hours something caught her eye on the desk, a sliver of white.

She stood up and walked over to the desk. Moving the keyboard aside she saw two sheets of paper folded in half. She picked them up carefully and took a look. They seemed to be gibberish but she had a hunch they were important. Taking out an evidence bag she sealed them up and put them in her pocket smiling. She knew just the person to take a look at them.

* * *

Forensics took forever to show up and Deb's was chomping at the bit by the time they got there. Leaving Bradman to deal with Tang and is friends she headed for the car. Taking out her phone she backed out of her space and drove towards the highway. Selecting Chuck's number she hit dial as she placed the phone back in the cradle on the dash.

After a few rings Chuck picked up. "Hey Deb's"

"Chuck, where are you?" Deb's said quickly as she came to the lights.

"Just at the Marriot hotel" Chuck said before Deb's continued "Great, I'm only a couple of blocks away. I need to show you something. Be there in a sec"

"Ok, but.." Chuck started but Deb's had already hit disconnect as she pulled away with the lights.

* * *

Walking through the hotel entrance she was just about to call when she spotted him sitting in the restaurant. Seeing his face she lit up and rushed over. He was looking good, no he was looking great. He had cut his hair and he was wearing what were obviously new clothes, much better fitting than the slightly baggy ones she'd seen him in before. Even seated they made him look a lot trimmer than she would have suspected. Seeming less tired, he was smiling happily and had obviously just been laughing.

Reaching the table she pulled across another chair and took a seat. With one hand holding the pieces of paper she started energetically.

"Chuck you were right! The software was military just like you said!"

"Deb's I tried to tell you on the phone" Chuck started before another voice caught Deb's attention.

"Hi I'm Sarah, Chuck's girlfriend." said a woman's voice beside her. Turning for the first time she took in Chuck's companion and was stopped dead.

Whatever mental image she'd had of the elusive woman was blown away in an instant. Styled, flowing naturally blonde hair, intelligent crystal blue eyes, delicate features and a perfect figure. Her make-up restrained, she wore a pale blue dress exquisitely complimented by a subtle choice of jewellery. Fine silver hopes, a necklace and matching charm bracelet. The overall effect was like something that had just walked off the cover of Vogue or some catwalk in Milan. Deb's was speechless.

After what seemed like an eternity she heard a voice say. "I wanted to show you this." The words sounded odd and far away and she was surprised they were her own.

"Could it not have waited until tomorrow?" she heard Chuck reply annoyed. She heard the far away voice mumble "sorry, I'll go" and she found herself walking away.

In a dazed she made it to her car and speed off, not paying attention to the direction she heading, just trying to get away.

* * *

A few blocks later she pulled over. Getting out of the car she tried to calm herself.

"FUCK!!!!!" she screamed into the empty street before taking out some frustration by kicking over a trash can. Picking up her phone and selecting Moody's number Deb's dialled. She needed a drink.

* * *

_A/N _

_I was a little worried about this chapter after all the build up. Hopefully I didn't screw it up. _

_Next Time: Chapter 12 – 'Party Hearty'. Will Chuck forgive Deb's and will she survive the return of Morgan. Comments and ideas are welcome as always. _

_P.s. anybody got any ideas for avoiding the word 'she'? It's really starting to piss me off. _


	12. Party Hearty

_**I do not own anything ... yada yada ... you know the drill. **_

--Chuck Vs the Force--

A young LAPD Officer needs help cracking a case so guess who she turns too.

**Authors Notes: **

_Hi Folks, _

_Thanks for some great comments so far. Hopefully I'm getting the balance right with Deb's. Let me know what you think of her. _

_This chapter has been split into two parts. I've been trying to keep the chapters fairly short so they are quicker for me to get up. _

**Last, important details: **Takes place about3-4 months after the end of season two. _Italics_ are flashbacks or Deb's thought bubbles.

**CAUTION – RATED FOR STRONG LANGUAGE **

* * *

Chapter 12 – Party Hearty

* * *

Sitting up in bed Deb's let out a long sigh. Who was she kidding? She was never getting back to sleep now anyway, might as well make an early start. Getting out of bed McClain stood up and went over to the table to check her phone for missed calls. Nothing. Where the hell had Moody got to? She had tried calling him half a dozen times before giving up and going home. _Damn it! _

Not feeling like getting dressed up she went over to the closet and took out her uniform.

_Today's going to suck. _

* * *

_How had everything got so screwed up?_

Leaning back in her chair officer McClain replayed the previous night for what must have been the thousandth time. Chuck had looked so annoyed. She should have known he was on a date, that's what normal people do. Not everyone spends their evenings hunting down bad guys. _Idiot!_

Sarah, how could she not have noticed her? Hell, Deb's hadn't even seen her until the woman spoke. So much for her cop skills of observation, how'd that happen?

_You know how Deb's, you were too busy drooling over Chuck. Smooth move detective, nice work._

That brought McClain back to her other problem, the two pieces of paper currently sitting in front of her. It was doubtful Chuck would speak to her again let alone want to help with the case. She was screwed. Without Chuck's help she would be back to dealing with whores and pimps in no time. Theo's last words echoing in her head as she thought.

_So much for getting that Detective's badge. _

Just then her phone rang, breaking her out of the bout of self pity, to her surprise it was Chuck. With a degree of hesitation Deb's hit answer. Before she could launch into a grovelling apology he started talking.

"Hey Deb's, sorry about last night."

_What the hell, why is he apologising?_

"I didn't mean to snap like that. We've just haven't had any time to ourselves and it's been kindda stressful recently. I'm really sorry, can you forgive me?"

Totally stunned by the turn up in events Deb's took a second to reply. "Of course, look I'm sorry I ruined your date. I didn't think."

"Nah, it was fine. No harm no foul." Chuck said with a chuckle.

"Thanks, but I still feel bad, Can you apologies to Sarah for me?"

"Tell you what, we're having a welcome home party for my buddy Morgan. Why don't you come? Bring that stuff you wanted to show me and I'll take a look."

* * *

After a fruitless day trying to trace Joseph Kruger Deb's rushed back home. Opening her closet she scanned her poultry selection of dresses. _No, this isn't going to work_.

Determined not to be totally eclipsed by the blonde she hit the panic button. Taking her cell she dialled the only person who could help. _Bridgette, you'd better pick up_.

* * *

Checking herself in the door mirror she had to admit that it had been the right call, even if she would have to pay for it later, the transformation was startling.

The black dress was a perfect fit. It hugged every curve and the small slit up the side showed off her toned legs. Just as well, since it probably cost more than all of her own clothes combined. The borrowed jewellery was equally expensive, a gold chain and a ring that if placed on another figure would have made any bride blush with envy. With her hair done and skilfully applied make up she looked like a completely different person. _Damn that girl is good._

Stepping away from the car she headed towards the party.

* * *

Standing at the entrance was a stunning brunette in a green dress. Seeing her approach the woman came over to greet her.

"Hi. Are you here for the party?"

"Yeah, I'm Deb's. Chuck asked me to come."

"Really, you're the police officer? Chuck's told me all about you! I'm Ellie, Chuck's sister. Come on in." Ellie said excitedly taking her by the arm and leading her through to the courtyard. Lights had been strung everywhere it and several candles floated in the fountain. Deb's was impressed. The Bartowski's really knew how to throw a party.

As normal, McClain was early, so few people were already there. Ellie explained they were mostly friends from the hospital where she worked with her husband. Smiling to herself she thought how much Moody would have hated this, these were definitely the 'Beautiful people'. Chuck didn't seem to be about but Deb's did spot his partner leaning against a wall. He was dressed casually in a dark short sleeve shirt and jeans. Since he was the only one she knew she wondered over to say hello.

"Hello Mr Casey, nice to see you again" she said trying to be polite.

He said "Just call me John" sounding bored before adding sarcastically "Trying to impress someone?"

Not in the mood for games Deb's shot back "Don't start" warningly. That elicited an amused grunt from Casey who softened his tone and said "You want a beer?"

"Sure."

Nodding he said "be right back" before disappearing through a nearby door. Returning a few minutes later with two beers, one of which he handed to her. "Thanks"

Taking a sip Deb's said "So John, you live here to? Isn't that a bit odd?"

"It's convenient."John said nonplussed. They stood in silence for a second before Deb's was surprised by a voice beside her.

"Hi, its Deb's right?"

Turning to come face to face with someone familiar "Oh hi Natalie, How's the.. mm.. blogging?".

"Yeah, I know. I'm a loser, you don't need to tell me." to which Debs couldn't help but laugh. The young woman certainly didn't look like a loser in the sexy red number she was wearing. In the end they talked for a good twenty minutes and Deb's had to admit the girl was pretty funny.

* * *

"Wow, you two look amazing" Said Chuck a little while later having finally made an appearance.

Since Sarah was standing next to him Deb's had to restrain her reaction but couldn't help a blush creeping to her face. Sarah, for her part, smiled back whilst rapping an arm possessively around Chuck's. Pre-empted an awkward silence Chuck launched into some quick introductions.

"Natalie, you've met Sarah?"

"Oh yeah dude, at Anna's party." Natalie replied before adding "Hey, You're looking glamorous. What you trying to do Sarah, make us look bad?" That was a bit close to home and Deb's had to stop herself from wincing. It was true however, in the slinky burgundy dress Chuck's girlfriend did look glamorous.

_Damn her and her perfect figure. Grrrr _

"Deb's, Sarah. Sarah, officer McClain." Chuck said a little quickly.

"Nice to meet you again" Sarah said pleasantly whilst keeping a tight hold on Chuck's arm.

"Yeah, you too." Deb's replied fighting to control her calm before adding.

"Look, sorry about the other night. I didn't mean to barge in on your date."

"That's alright, We had a lovely evening didn't we sweetie" Sarah replied snuggling up to Chuck.

_Oh for fucks sake, who says 'sweetie'? What are you trying to do make us sick? Fucking smug bitch! _

The little drama was interrupted before it could get out of hand by the sound of Chuck's sister calling over "Their Here!"

* * *

_A/N _

_Next Time: Chapter 13 – 'Party Hearty Continued'. Morgan arrives and Deb's runs into someone she wasn't expecting. Comments and ideas are welcome as always. _

_P.s. Following the party the case is going to heat up. Will Chuck being able to keep his secret when the bullets start to fly? _


	13. Party Hearty Continued

_**I do not own anything ... yada yada ... you know the drill. **_

--Chuck Vs the Force--

A young LAPD Officer needs help cracking a case so guess who she turns too.

**Authors Notes: **

_Hi Folks, _

_This chapter is the second part of 'Party Hearty'. It could easily have been longer but I think it's time for the action to start hotting up. Until then let's see if Deb's can get the approval of Morgan? _

**Last, important details: **Takes place about3-4 months after the end of season two. _Italics_ are flashbacks or Deb's thought bubbles.

**CAUTION – RATED FOR STRONG LANGUAGE **

* * *

Chapter 13 – Party Hearty Continued

* * *

"Their Here!"

And they were, Not just Chuck's returning friend but a small army arrived in one rush. Unlike Ellie's friends these were definitely not the beautiful people. To Deb's it seemed like the Vandals marching on Rome. Even more surprising she recognised a few faces.

First there was the store manager from the Buy More, still wearing the uniform she'd seen him in the other day. _Couldn't he have at least taken off the stupid waistcoat? _Next to him was the graph lady chattering away incessantly to no one in particular. She had replaced a cheap business suit with an equally cheap looking dress that was unsurprisingly purple.

Lester was there, hanging over in a corner talking to someone hiding in the shadow of the arches. She couldn't make out who it was but the silhouette looked familiar. The angry dwarf still looked angry as he talked to a large rotund man who'd had the sense to come in a suit. Next to him stood a curvy woman wearing a dress a little too revealing for someone of her age. She was busily talking away with the freckled blonde from the yogurt shop, now out of uniform and sporting a very short blue dress.

In the middle of the group stood a couple who at least seemed dressed for the occasion. On the left was a short-ish bearded man in a tux and next to him a petite Asian woman in a red oriental styled dress. It quickly became apparent that they were the focus of the night's event.

"Chuck!" yelled the bearded man, who was obviously Morgan, as he rushed over the give Chuck a bear hug. Chuck equally enthusiastic picked him up and swung him around. Putting him down the two started jumping up and down like a couple of school kids until Ellie came and broke them up.

"Buddy, I can't believe it's been over three months!" Chuck said patting his friend excitedly.

"I know, I know. Time flies dude!. Anyway how's the new company." Morgan replied happily.

"Oh Man, You'll have to come see the office. It's looking awesome."

The two continued in the same vain as Sarah greeted Anna, Natalie joining them as they swapped stories. Feeling a bit left out Deb's went to get herself another beer.

* * *

After collecting her drink Deb's was accosted by Ellie. She seemed very keen to find out all about Chuck's involvement in the case. She was ecstatic when McClain told her how much help he'd been. As they were talking a hansom blonde came up behind Ellie and rapped his hands around her waists.

"Hey Babe" he said kissing her neck.

Slapping him gently to make him to stop Ellie said "Devon, this is a friend of Chuck's. Deb's here works for the LAPD and Chuck's been helping her with a case.

"You're a police woman?" Said the man looking up, having gone a little pale.

"Eh, Yeah" Deb's said, a little unsettled by the man's reaction.

"Isn't it great? Just think, my little brother helping to stop those terrible things?" Ellie said enthusiastically, apparently oblivious to her husband reaction.

"Yeah babe, awesome. Look, I'm just going to see how Chuck's getting on." Devon said disengaging his arms and fleeing for a nearby door.

As they watched him leave Deb's said "did I say something wrong?"

Ellie turned back and gave her the most mischievous grin "No" before leaning in to whisper conspiratorially "but next time can you where you're uniform?"

* * *

Having escaped Ellie, Deb's was just about to head back towards Chuck when something brought her to a halt. Standing over by the drinks was Jeffery Barnes. _What the Fuck!_

Everyone in Vice knew the Barnes clan. They were practically an institution. Deb's herself had been on the team that arrested big Momma Barnes. The sudden appearance of her only son, in this of all places, was an abuse of the word surprise. Wishing she was armed McClain walked over.

"Jeffery, what are you doing here?"

"Officer Dee" Jeff said suspiciously.

Deb's was worried, Jeff didn't have a history of violence but there was a first time for anything. After all, the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree.

"Don't make me ask you again Jeff" she said using her cop voice.

"Beer, what's your excuse." holding up his can.

Confused, Deb's noticed he was wearing the same shirt and tie as the Nerd herders at the Buy More. "You know Chuck?"

"I'm no snitch, you'll get nothing from me" Jeff said narrowing his eyes.

That at least was true. There was an on running joke that if anyone could get Jeff to turn CI they could close up vice in an afternoon. So far the attempts had resulted in a case of alcohol poisoning, blindness and trip to the surgery for those who'd tried. The last one thanks to his over protective mother.

Trying a different tact Deb's said "So how's you mom?"

"Still in the can thanks to you" Jeff said bitterly.

"Jeff, she hit a cop" Deb's said gently.

"So" Jeff replied blankly

"You know he had to have that testicle removed don't you"

Before either could say anymore Lester barged in.

"Hey there foxy lady, knew you couldn't stay away." Before turning to Jeff and saying "I'll take it from here"

* * *

Fortunately Ellie came to the rescue in the form of one of her doctor friends. He was nice to look at if a little full of himself. She half listened to him while scanning the party for an escape, Noting with a little bitterness as John slipped into his apartment with the yogurt girl Jenny. _Least someone is getting lucky_.

Chuck must have noticed her bored look because he waved her across. Seeing that Sarah was still talking to Ellie she wondered over. Once there Chuck introduced her to his friend.

"Morgan, meet Deb's. You remember I told you about her."

"Yeah buddy but you didn't tell me she was a smoking hottie." He said gesturing in her direction.

Smiling she said "Thanks, you looking good yourself"

"See Chuck, I told you a tux is the way to go!!" Morgan said excitedly to his friend before turning back to her.

"Man, if I wasn't with Anna I would totally be trying it on right now"

Teasing she replied "Maybe we just don't tell her?" throwing him a smile.

"I'm in love" Morgan said before Anna poked him in the ribs and he quickly said "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Babe you know you're the only one for me" rapping an arm around Anna.

"Good" replied Anna before surprising Deb's by sliding an arm around her waist. Turning to Morgan Anna added "Because I called dibs first". Not sure what was going on Deb's looked at her in surprise. Anna just smiled back and slid the hand down to her ass.

Quickly stepping away from Anna's wondering fingers Deb's shot Chuck a desperate look. He got the message and saved her from further embarrassment by excusing them so they could go talk about the case.

* * *

Climbing through the window Deb's found herself in Chuck's room.

"Why couldn't we use the door?" McClain said scanning the room. One corner was dominated by Chuck's computer desk whilst stacks of boxes filled up much of the remaining space. The closet was open and Deb's couldn't help but notice it was half full of woman's clothes. _Sarah's_

"The Morgan door is quicker" Chuck said answering her question. Frowning Deb's replied "Morgan door?" to which Chuck just pointed to the open window.

"You had something you wanted to show me?" he asked.

"Yeah, we found this at the suspect's apartment." She said taking out copies of the pieces of paper she found from her purse.

Sitting on the bed Chuck scanned them for a few second before looking up.

"Its programming code, looks like a firmware update for a Wireless Access Point, specifically an Intelcell twenty seven hundred."

"What does that tell us?"

"It's a powerful unit. The kind they use outdoors. There's a whole bunch of them in the city, a lot of cafes have them. Looking at this, your bad guy is trying to compromise one so he can use it without paying or being traced."

"So it doesn't get us anywhere" Deb's said disappointed.

Chuck shook his head and pointed to a series of number on the piece of paper. "See this, it relates to a specific access point. We just need to check with the provider to find out where it is."

Chuck then went across to his computer and pulled up a web site. Typing in the numbers he waited for the search to finish before digging out his phone and making a call.

"Hello, is that Webspot technical support." Waiting for the reply Chuck continued confidently. "Yes, I'm calling from Orion Computer services. We've been asked to repair one of your twenty seven hundred access points but they haven't given us the address. Could you check the location for me?"

"No, I don't have the serial number. I do have the IP address though." Chuck said before reading off the numbers. Taking out a pen and starting to write "Great, yes I've got that. Thank you" He finished ending the call.

Turning to Deb's he held up the address "Got it"

* * *

_A/N_

_Next Time – Chapter 14 'Counter Hack' - Deb's closes in on Joseph Kruger and Chuck has a plan._


	14. Counter Hack

_**I do not own anything ... yada yada ... you know the drill. **_

--Chuck Vs the Force--

A young LAPD Officer needs help cracking a case so guess who she turns too.

**Authors Notes: **

_Hi Folks, _

_Things hot up in more ways than one as Deb's closes in on her suspect. Not Beta'd so mistake are me._

**Last, important details: **Takes place about3-4 months after the end of season two. _Italics_ are flashbacks or Deb's thought bubbles.

**CAUTION – RATED FOR STRONG LANGUAGE **

* * *

Chapter 14 – Counter Hack

* * *

"_Got it" he said standing and handing her the piece of paper. _

_Seeing her opportunity Debs stepped forward and rapped her hands around his neck pulling him close. "Chuck your amazing" she said before pressing her lips to his. He didn't react at first but after what seemed like eternity he moved in placing his strong hands on her waist and returning the kiss. _

_Pushing her backwards they collapsed onto the bed, His fingers moving to the hem of her dress. _

"_Hey buddy?" Came Morgan's voice surprising them. Rolling over they stared up at Chuck's friend, neither of them sure what to say. Morgan looked about to speak when Anna appeared at his shoulder and pointed an accusing finger at them._

"_Hey no fair, I called dibs first!"_

* * *

Sitting up in bed Debs looked around. Seeing she was alone she let out a sigh and fell back, bringing up her hands to brush the sweat soaked hair out of her face.

"FUCK!" she moaned to the empty room before burying herself under the covers.

Why did Morgan have to turn up at the worst possible moment? It was bad enough in real life without him infiltrating her dreams as well. _And it was just getting to the good bit, damn it!_

She thought back to the previous night. Chuck had just got the address, they were alone in his room, the perfect time to risk a little thank you hug and maybe a quick peck and what happens? Morgan, that little bearded munchkin goes and turns up at just the wrong time. She could hear him now.

"Hey, what have you got Chuck? You're not holding out on your old buddy Morgan are you?"

Of course Chuck had to explain how they'd just got another clue. Morgan had been excited and said something about Chuck being the next Sherlock Homes. Before she knew it he was gone and she was alone in his room.

_Does someone up there hate me?_

_

* * *

_Breakfast followed by a very cold shower later and Debora McClain was ready to face the day.

It was the weekend so technically she didn't have to do any work. However with a hot lead and a bad guy on the loose she didn't feel like relaxing.

_Just one errand to run first._

Going across to the table she placed the jewellery boxes back in the bag and picked up the card Bridgette had given her. Reading it, she made a mental note of where the specialist cleaners were so she could drop the dress off later, knowing her it wouldn't be cheap. With Bridge it never was.

_

* * *

Sitting at her desk, McClain waited for the computer to finish logging in as she reread the notes Chuck had given her after the party._

The Wireless Access point had a range of nearly a city block but Kruger would want a good signal. Chuck said to look for somewhere which didn't have any substantial walls in the way or better yet had line of sight. Checking online, the address was the corner building overlooking a small park surrounded by coffee shops and low rise apartments. Any of these would make an ideal base for Kruger. It seemed she would just have to go down and stake the place out. _Oh well, least it's a nice day._

Checking her email McClain smiled when she spotted one from Chuck. Opening it, Debs saw that he'd sent a link to some pictures taken at the party. Below he had written

"Hey Debs

Thought you might like these. Been thinking about the case and I might have an idea"

McClain read on, if Chuck was right he might be able to do more that just stop Kruger. It sounded risky but if it worked...

_Could he really do this? _

_

* * *

Deb's pushed away the cup in disgust, she didn't care if had been hand picked from the hillsides of Columbia there was no way that coffee was worth five dollars. Trying not to think about the bitter taste in her mouth she scanned the park again. McClain had spent most of the day working her way around it but as yet there was no sign of Kruger. Stake outs may come with the job but she never enjoyed them. Too much waiting around, not enough action, for someone of Debs limited patients it was torture. __Come on, where are you?_

And as if by magic there he was walking across the street with another man. They were talking as they went. Reaching for her bag, she pulled out the camera and took a few quick shots before hurriedly stashing it back under the table. Debs watched for a couple of seconds to make sure they hadn't noticed before standing up and heading for the park.

Glancing at the pair as she stepped off the curb McClain watched them enter one of the apartment complexes. Noting the address she slipped into the shade of the trees and whipped out her pad to write it down.

_Now comes the hard part_

* * *

Debs looked around the crowded briefing room. She couldn't believe they had agreed so quickly. Sure Rodriguez had pitched a fit but Captain Sinclair had quickly overruled her and that was that. Her plan, well hers and Chuck's plan was a go. It was one thing to explain it on the phone but this was different. Everyone was here to listen to her, Debora McClain. This was quite literally a career making moment. _If it works_.

"Good morning everyone" Captain Sinclair said starting the briefing.

"As you know we identified a new suspect in relation to the New Dawn case. This man, Joseph Kruger, is now our prime suspect"

McClain saw a few of her colleagues exchange glances. This was news to some since they'd still been following up other leads before the weekend. Lt Rodriguez and Theo were throwing her evil glances from the corner of the room.

"Today we will be discussing the arrest of this man and potentially the capture of other members of his paedophile ring. I will now hand you over to officer Debora McClain who will explain the plan."

That definitely got everyone's attention. Getting one killer was big enough but if they could get other members of the ring this would be a massive win for the department.

Deb's realised Sinclair was still looking at her. _Crap, I'm on._

Stepping out to the front of the room McClain tried not to panic as all eyes turned to her. _Why couldn't Chuck be here?_

Taking a deep breath she began.

"As the captain explained we have identified this man Joseph Kruger as the prime suspect. He is extremely dangerous. Not only do we believe he is responsible for two fatal stabbings but also the abduction and murder of four girls found in Pasadena. Following clues discovered at his apartment we have tracked him to the following building in the Westland area. Having spoken to the owner we have confirmed he is renting number thirty two under the alias Fredrik Muller. It is here that we intend to make the arrest."

_So far, so good._

"This however will not be a simple bust. Kruger is just one of a ring of paedophiles sharing and distributing material via an encrypted virtual network."

That last part was pure Chuck, an apparently obvious deduction, or at least in Chuck's world in was. Not for the first time Debs was thankful she knew a nerd, especially this particular one_._

"Our intention is to wait until Kruger is connected to the network and then hack in and use it to identify the other members."

Theo had said that part was impossible. He'd looked at the software Kruger was using and argued that it was specifically designed to prevent this. Dobson started spouting a load of technical jargon until Debs had been able to shout him down. If Chuck said he could do it then Debs believed him. Fortunately the Captain agreed. After all, the Sgt had already been proved wrong about the laptops. Theo had not been amused. His crown was slipping.

"For this to work we need to get in and take down Kruger before he can disconnect. Stealth and speed are essential. There can be no slip-up's people."

Debs inwardly smiled at that. It wasn't everyday you get to boss around what were technically your superiors. But as the Cap had said, her plan, her opp.

"Kruger is ex-military so we can expect him to be ready and armed. Also we have surveillance of him talking to another man, Dominic Webber."

Debs held up the photo of the other man. This wasn't the one she had taken at the cafe but another from his police file. She'd pulled it off after running her image through the database.

"Webber is an ex marine as well as being a convicted sex offender. We don't know his involvement but it is likely that he is another member of the ring. He was spotted near the apartment so we may have to deal with him as well."

Taking down two potentially armed and trained assailants was difficult. Trying to do it quietly and more importantly quickly was going to be nearly impossible. Throw in the fact that Chuck was going to be right there, at the sharp end, and this had the potential to go horribly wrong.

Debs really hoped this was going to work.

* * *

_A/N_

_Next Time – Chapter 15 'The Bust' _

_The final part of the story, Can they get the drop on the bad guys and will Chuck be able to put off the hack without giving away his secret? _


End file.
